midnight_castlefandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Castle Wiki
Welcome to the Midnight Castle Wiki Midnight Castle http://elephant-games.com/ Elephant Games developed http://www.bigfishgames.com/download-games/25388/midnight-castle/index.html%7CMidnight Midnight Castle as a free-to-play casual game offered by http://www.bigfishgames.com/ Big Fish Games. It is an adventure game with a quest-driven story line, but most of the quests involve unlocking and completing Hidden Object Puzzles. 'History' Big Fish Games and Elephant Games launched Midnight Castle for the PC on December 20, 2013, and released a separate version for the iPad on March 20, 2014. 'Credits' Giving credit where credit is most certainly due, please click on this link *Credits* to view the list of the awesome people who built Midnight Castle. Midnight Castle Community Official Communities 'Big Fish Games Midnight Castle Forum' Midnight Castle has a vigorous and friendly community on the Big Fish Games forum. Both the PC and iPad players share the forum even though each version of the game is separate from the other. 'Big Fish Games Midnight Castle Tips and Tricks' The Big Fish Games Blog has several posts for Midnight Castle. The most important is the Midnight Castle Tips and Tricks post that can help a new player get acquainted with the game and give some pointers. 'Midnight Castle Facebook Page' All the latest information, including teaser images and estimated times for updates for both the PC version and the iOS version can be found on the Midnight Castle Facebook page. Friendly players always seem to be willing to offer help and advice. 'Midnight Castle Fan Fiction' A rather unique post on the Big Fish Games Blog is One Avid Fan’s Amazing Midnight Castle Fan Fiction!, a fan-written story inspired by Midnight Castle, titled Ferrous Moon. Unofficial Communities So far, this Wiki! (For the curious, I have asked for and received permission from Big Fish Games to create this Wiki.) Getting Started First things first. Welcome to Midnight Castle! It's an awesome game, and as it's free to play, it's well worth checking out. Please use this section as a way to get off to a quick and solid start, so that your experiences in the game are fun and stress-free. The list starts after you've begun a new game, had a chance to watch the opening, and been greeted by Professor Pinfeathers. 'Open the Achievement screen' Click on the blank avatar in the top left corner of the Player screen. This opens the Achievement screen. From here you can customize your avatar and change your name. 'Change your name' No, really -- it's important. Click on the little pencil icon to the right of the spot for the name. You can change your name to something else at any time, just click on your avatar to access the Achievement screen again. Every player is named 'Player' by default. The Social feature of the game keeps track of different players by their name and unique Friend Code (ID). Most players are not going to memorize or write down other players' Friend Code to know who is who -- and even if some players do, they quickly get discouraged when their entire list is made up of people called 'Player'. One of the nifty features of Midnight Castle is a gift option, where players can help other players out by giving an Item -- but it's hard to know who gave a particular Item (so as to return the favor by giving an Item in turn) when the only information one has is that 'Player' sent something. Which 'Player' of the many on the list? Many experienced Players refuse to accept friend requests from players who have not yet changed their name from the basic 'Player' -- not wanting to feel guilty for not reciprocal gifting. 'Write down your Friend Code (ID)' Equally important is to take note of your Friend Code (ID) number and keep it somewhere safe. Many of us have had trouble-free and stable experiences playing Midnight Castle, but some players have had problems. The Big Fish Games Team has been beyond awesome helping players who have had problems, even being able to completely recover progress in the game when all seemed lost, but the BFG Team will NEED your Friend Code (ID) to help you if you should ever have a problem. Write it down! Gameplay Strategy Guide Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Midnight Castle Areas Category:Midnight Castle Characters Category:Midnight Castle Credits